


Love Confession

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Series: Fantober 2020 [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: When Addison wakes up to Meredith attempting to make breakfast she can't help but confess how she feels about her.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Fantober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949287
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the fluffiest story yet for Fantober! I really loved writing this one so I hope you all enjoy these love birds :)

The golden morning light pouring in from behind the curtains stirred Addison from her sleep. She blinked at the light, taking a moment to adjust before her brain caught up with her body and she was fully awake. She shifted up in bed so her back was perched against the pillows and looked down at the space next to her. It was empty and the crumpled sheets had been carelessly thrown back. She guessed Meredith had already woken up to get ready for work with her shift starting slightly earlier than Addison's. She hated waking up to an empty bed but knowing that Meredith had been there all night always calmed her.

Addison crawled out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She had only been staying at Meredith's house for a couple of weeks before but already it felt so familiar and she felt comfortable making her way through it in her pyjamas. It was becoming her home. The house was surprisingly still, none of the usual movement of the interns rushing to get ready for work. She already knew that Meredith's roommates were still at the hospital from an overnight shift and wouldn't be home for another few hours.

As Addison drew closer to the kitchen she could hear the sound of the coffee maker as well as metal rattling in the sink as she guessed a spoon was thrown down. She slowly pushed the kitchen door open and leaned against the doorway watching Meredith make her way around the room. She had two freshly brewed cups of coffee on the island and she was staring a packet of pancake mix in her hand with a confused expression. It was the same look she got when she was struggling to understand something at the hospital. Addison let out a gentle laugh at the look on her face which caused Meredith to look up from the box.

"You're awake! I made coffee I was just about to bring it up." Meredith smiled gesturing at the mugs.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Addison said walking over to press a kiss to Meredith's forehead before taking a seat opposite her with her mug.

"Of course. I was also going to try and make pancakes for breakfast but - well cooking isn't my strong suit and even looking at these instructions they look like they're in another language." She sighed with a shake of her head. Defeated she threw the box down onto the counter. "Hey, at least I can make a decent cup of coffee."

Addison had now leaned her head on one hand as she sipped on her coffee. She was gazing up at Meredith with a loving expression that was almost overwhelming to her. Meredith wasn't used to someone looking at her so genuinely and at times she struggled to believe that Addison could look at her like that. 

"What?" Meredith laughed. "Finding my lack of skills in the kitchen adorable?" 

"Yes." She nodded with a laugh of her own. "And just, well I don't want to freak you out."

"No, go on. What is it?" Meredith asked her head tilting to the side with curiosity. 

"Okay, I'm going to say this but I don't want you to panic okay? And you don't have to feel under any pressure to say anything to me." Addison explained. Her usual confidence had melted away and she seemed almost shy as she twisted her hands together. "But I think - I think I'm really falling in love with you Meredith. And falling hard."

Addison looked up nervously at Meredith, she was afraid it was too early and that Meredith might not be ready for that yet but she had to say it. Walking up in Meredith's bed to find her attempting to make them breakfast was such a domestic feeling that had overwhelmed her. It was perfect and it was all she wanted in her life. All she needed in her life.

Meredith's face broke out into a grin then. She moved around the kitchen island so she was standing in front Addison who turned around fully to face her. Reaching up she cupped Addison's face in her hands and kissed her. It was so gentle and loving that it made Addison melt into the contact.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too Addison."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr @ThatWinchesterGirl67, feel free to chat with me or send me some requests!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Weren't Young Anymore (But We Were Restless)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894131) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
